What lies beneath
by RoseCallisto
Summary: Itachi was worried about Sakura. Though Deidara kept doing as he said, she recovered slowly. He would keep her alive because Sasuke loved her, but what was this strange new feeling? And why seeing Deidara by her side touching her made him so jealous?
1. Chapter 1

_(Manic Street Preachers – The Everlasting)_

Sakura felt the impact. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and folded hands in front of her face, to protect herself from upcoming blows. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw around an ongoing battle, screams and movements. The air filled with the smell of blood and sweat. She looked around and, like in a slow motion, calling out her name, which was tainted by desperate cries of no!, in her direction from different sides ran Sasuke and Naruto. _What's wrong with them? Why are they so scared? _

Sakuras head pounded and spun. Suddenly she felt weak and legs wont work properly also, she began to collapse. _What the... _Everything went blurry and Sakura felt that she fell into strong and caring hands. For a moment she felt the stares of few people, then the same hands clasped her tighter to someones bosom and she heard someone saying _We'll take care of her. _She tried to open her eyes to see what was going on, but then everything disappeared. There was only jet-black darkness and a mild wind flow that wound around her limp body. _I must be dieing...

* * *

_

When Itachi and Deidara arrived, the fight was already in progress. It was not only their mission, but there was also no point to intervene. But Itachi had felt his chakra already from a distance. Sasuke was near. His little brother fought the current struggle. He was proud that Sasuke continued to grow stronger. Every day, he was training to become stronger, Iitachi approached the hour of his death. His only desire was to die from Sasukes hands and he was doing all that he could to make it happen.

When arriving to the battle scene, they wouldn't let them be seen.. They stood seated on a tree branch and watched. Itachi turned his attention to the little brother's movements and abilities, Deidara just entertained himself while watching the participants.

Itachi saw that Sasuke has noticed their presence, and so did the girl with the pink hair. He was interested in her actions. The girl had an incredible strength and a very capable chakra. He also saw the link between her and his little brother. Itachi shock hid head in wonder – his little brother loved the pink-haired ninja. Somehow she caught his attention too.. He followed her movements like hypnotised, when he sensed a movement beside him. Also Deidara had noticed the girl and carefully began to watch.

- That girl has an incredible power. - Silently said Itachi.

- You're right, Itachi. It's unbelievable what is she capable of.

- Mhm.

Itachi saw that the girl hasn't noticed yet that Sasuke and even Naruto were protecting her and avoiding the toughest attacks.

- Is it... - Deidara leaned a bit closer to see better.

- Yeah, it's him. The nine-taled fox. - Itachi confirmed Deidara's suspicion.

- This could be interesting, Itachi. Let's wait a while.

Itachi agreed. He had heard what is Naruto capable of when the demon kicks in. An opponent worth killing.

- Itachi.

The surprise in Deidara's voice awakened him from his thoughts.

Sasuke, Naruto and not even the pink-haired girl saw the kunai knife coming towards her. Both men on the branch saw how it hit her in the breast and how she froze. They also saw, how, noticing what had just happened and screaming _Sakura! No! _Sauke and Naruto ran in her direction.

_Sakura, huh. Little cherry blossom is about to fade away, little brother. _Itachi smiled at himself when he noticed that Deidara was about to jump. Not understanding why this girl makes him act, Itachi was also ready to jump.

In no time they both were just in time to catch Sakura. Itachi was surprised that she felt so light in his hands. _Just like a leaf of a blossom in the wind..._ He clasped her closer to himself, protecting her from anything else that could harm her and lifted his head and for the first time after the slaughter of his clan his eyes met Sasuke's eyes. But they didn't had anytime left for emotional feelings of seeing each other again, the girl in his hands was fainting from the deep wound and lost blood.

- We'll take care of her.

He saw the despair and hate in little brother's eyes. He understood that Sasuke was thinking that they'll kill Sakura. There was no time left and Deidara put his hand on the shoulder of Itachi, signaling that they should leave and they soon disappeared from the sight of Sasuke and Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Red – Pieces) ~ I'm here again/ A thousand miles away from you/ A broken mess, just scattered/ pieces of who I am/ I tried so hard/ Thought I could do this on my own/ I've lost so much along the way...

* * *

_

Sakura slowly came consciousness. She felt that someone touched her where she had felt the impact. In her mind she saw flashing pictures of recent events and she shuddered internally. _What Happened? Where am I?_ She tried to open her eyes, but they were heavy and she couldn't move either. _ Why? How? What 's The Matter With Me. Help!_ Sakura tried with all the strength to shout, still her lips barely moved.

- Itachi! I think she's awake.

- Good.

_Itachi? Was it...Uchiha? Oh God..._ Sakura remembered the tragedy of Uchiha clan and the story Sasuke told how Itachi spared only him to take revenge. _But how? Why am I still alive? Why can't I move? And who's the other guy? Kisame? _The thought that this fish alike being could touch her, made her sick.

- Give her a bit water and take this ointment, Deidara.

- Mhm.

_Deidara, huh? Who's he? Is he also an Akatsuki? _At least it wasnt that fishy thing, although...who knows what else Akatsuki has hidden from the other world.

Sakura felt that her head was gently lift up and that water touched her lips. Only then she felt how thirsty she was and the water pleasantly refreshed, but still she wasn't able to move a muscle. The ointment did good too un she thought that she could feel how is started to heal.

She wanted to open her eyes badly and thank to this kind man, but..._God, how I hate to be this weak. I'm always the feeble one... a burden to Sasuke and Naruto..._ Sakuras eyes filled with tears and a traitor rolled down her cheek.

- There, there. Don't be so sad, we'll get you back in no time. No need to cry, Sakura. Save your strenght.

_What? How does he know my name? _In the same time she felt that the speaker softly wiped the tear away. But he didn't took his hand away, it rested a bit on her cheek and then touched her hair.

- Everything will be fine, trust me. Itachi knows what he's doing.

His voice was soft, like he cared about her. She couldn't believe that. Itachi was a cold-blooded killer and it was impossible that either he or anyone with him could care about the enemy. Maybe they just cared to get her fit to kill her. Killing a wounded one wasn't quite glorious.

_Oh God. I'm doomed. Sasuke, Naruto! Where are you when I need you? _Of course. They probably weren't alive anymore.

One more tear rolled down the cheek and it was followed by a sigh by the man besides her.

- Poor little thing...

The tears kept on falling and she again fell asleep. The sleep was deep, impetuous yet healing. In her dream she saw that she got injured, that Sasuke and Naruto were murdered, that Itachi took her to some place and killed her without a wink.

* * *

_(Lovex – My Isolation) ~Before my eyes the most beautiful girl cries..._

Deidara had been by Sakuras bed for several hours. He was surprised how her chakra worked - although the girl was unconscious, it kept healing her. Not all the time, but as soon as it has accumulated just a bit, it started to cure the deep wound.

He saw that she kept on fighting. The water and ointment made by Itachi has helped a lot but still she was unconscious. He was afraid she might give up the fighting.

Deidara studied Sakura. Her hair color matched her name, although they were a mess and dirty from the dust of battle. She had a pleasant face and he longed to see what color her eyes had.

Sakuras lips moved a little and Deidaras heart started to beat faster, he was relieved. _Finally. _

- Itachi! I think she's awake.

- Good.

Deidara saw that Itachi cared about the girl too. Usually he wasn't like this. He was jealous. _And if she choses him? _

- Give her a bit water and take this ointment, Deidara_._

- Mhm.

Itachi's voice wakened him from thoughts. _Fool. Why would she chose any of us. We're the damned Akatsuki. Curse you, Itachi! _

He tried as carefuly as he could to lift Sakuras head to give her a sip of water. It was relieving to see the change in her face. The water surely did good to her. _Good. She's getting better. I'll help you a little to get stronger, Sakura. _Deidara carefully pulled the torn clothing away from the wound to put on the ointment. Her skin was so pale. _She must have lost a lot of blood. What's the matter now?_

A tear fell down her cheek. _Of course. _He wouldn't bare such a pain either.

- There, there. Don't be so sad, we'll get you back in no time. No need to cry, Sakura. Save your strenght.

In the same time he wiped the tear away, but couldn't take his hand away. Even in pain she was so beautiful. He touched her hair.

- Everything will be fine, trust me. Itachi knows what he's doing.

He tried to calm her, but happened only the opposite. More and more tears fell down. He felt sorry for her and angry at himsefl that he couldn't do anything that would ease the pain. She was unconscious for three long days. Deidara could only imagine what she was going through. Pain, hunger and thirst, the not knowing where she is and what's happening to her. He sighed.

- Poor little thing...

Sakura fell asleep again. _Good. At least she wont feel the pain. _Deidara touched her cheek one more time. It was cold and wet.

* * *

(_Breaking Benjamin – What lies beneath_) ~ _I will always be here for the rest of my life..._

- Itachi! I think she's awake.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed in relief. _Finally. _He already started to doubt the effect of the ointment and planned how to repay the lies of the old laidy who told him the recipe.

- Good.

The wind ripped some leaves from a tree as Itachi stood by the window. He couldn't bare that only feets away a life of a girl was fading away. Sasuke loved her and it was more than enough to keep her alive. About the feeling he felt himself he wasn't thinking. Couldn't explain it anyway. He hadn't cared that much about someone since... _No! Focus! _Itachi quickly prepared more ointment and gave it to Deidara.

He saw how Deidare lift Sakuras head and put a glass of water at her lips. She surely was thirsty. She had lost so much blood that Itachi was surprised that she was still alive. Of course, thanks to herself. Sakura's chakra was developed at high level and she could heal herself. It was like her body had it's own mind and wanted to live. _Quite spectacular. _A thought crossed his mind. Akatsuki would be really happy to have someone with her powers.

Itachi turned to the window. _It's getting dark. Again. _They were fighting for Sakuras life for three days already. Luckily, not a single person knew where they were. Even though, they shouldn't let their guard down.

Itachi turned to Deidara and saw how he touched Sakura's hair. Jealousy. _Wake up! Think logical! _

He paid one last look to Sakura and while Deidara wasn't paying attention to him, he silently went outside. The cool air of night was refreshing. _Darkness. Frightening yet the best disguise nature could offer. _He breathed deeply. _Sasuke..._


	3. Chapter 3

(_Apocaliptica – Bittersweet_) ~ _I'm giving up the ghost of love/ In the shadows cast on devotion/ She is the one that I adore/ creed of my silent suffocation...

* * *

_

Sakura wasn't getting any better. She fell into a deeper unconsciouness and her breath became weaker and weaker when at least you almost couldn't hear it.

Itachi was watching over her heartbeat without a break. His anxiety grew bigger as Sakura's heart beat slower and slower. Keeping his hearing at the highest level, he turned his back against her and made more ointment. It was all he could do. He was too busy with thoughts to go anywhere far and too worried to do nothing. And above it all, he has noticed this strange jealousy that grew stronger everytime Deidara came close to Sakura.

Lost in his thoughts, Itachi suddenly froze. The bowl with ointment fell from his hands and when landed, it crashed into thousand little pieces. _No...Sakura!_

Bu-bum, bu-bum, bum...bum..bum...

Sakura's heart stopped beating.

_~ I won't give up/ I'm possessed by her / I'm bearing her cross/ She's turned into my curse...

* * *

_

Deidara couldn't stand this situation. Itachi has said barely a word the last few days and Sakura wasn't conscious. And that wasn't all. Sakura got only worse and he had often doubted the effect of that ointment Itachi kept making. He wasn't showing any emotion or reaction but Deidara could see the uneasiness and besides, Itachi was constantly using his chakra to watch over Sakura.

Deidara went to the sleeping girl. She seemed to be even more paler and under her eyes dark and deep circles had appeared. _Poor girl... What's happening to you? Why aren't you getting better..._

He heard a noise of chrashing bowl behind his back and felt that Itachi's chakra got uneasy. _Hmm? What the hell, Itachi?_

He looked at him and Itachi's sight got him scared.

- Wow, you look like you just saw a ghost.

- Sakura's heart stopped.

_Woah, what? No, it can't be. Just moments ago she still... _

He didn't even notice when Itachi got at Sakura and when he was pushed away. He could think about only one thing – _Sakura's heart stopped.

* * *

_

Sakura slowly oppened her eyes. Every muscle ached and she felt so tired as if she had fought for days.

She heard to sighs just beside her.

- Thank God.

Only now she oppened her eyes wide. It was dark but light enough to see the two men standing by her bed who were wearing the Akatsuki clothing. _Oh, hell no! They wont get me!_

She wanted to get up to defend herself but she was too weak. The world started to spin and she fell into Itachi's arms.

_This feels familiar. These hands..._

She opened eyes again and met two confused sights. The man who was holding her, put her gently back to bed. _Who are they? _Half of the answer she already knew but couldn't admit it to herslef. The first one looked so much like Sasuke that, if put together, Sakura wouldn't know who's who. Similarities were surprising. Moves, looks, he even had the same aura of strenght, conviction and mistery. Though, Itachi's hair were a bit lighter and skin darker. But it was almost unnoticable. And the other. This blonde and a bit shorter than Itachi young man was just standing there and looking at her with a concerned sight.

- Who are you? And where am I? What have you done to me? Where's Sasuke, Naruto and the others?

Itachi was annoyed and Deidara started to laugh.

- You just opened your eyes and already have that much questions? You are really full of surprises, Sakura.

_So he knows my name. _She crawled deeper in the corner.

- Don't be worried, we wont harm you. I'm Deidara and that silent one is Itachi Uchiha. You've been here for almost two weeks, though, you were mostly unconscious. You had us a bit worried just moments ago. We thought we've lost you but, hey, you can't beat us so fast, right Itachi?

Itachi was silent. He was looking at Sakura trying to read her. _Why is he looking at me like this? _She started to feel uncomfortable and the she remembered about her friends and was opening her mouth to ask again but Deidara was quicker.

- About your comrads – we don't know what happened to them. We arrived at the battle scene when you were already fighting and we left just after you got injured.

Sakura accidentaly touched the spot where the kunai knife has hit her. All that's left was a light red scar.

-Oh, and about that you have to thank Itachi. He was the one who treated that wound.

_Huh? Itachi? But how..._ Sakura couldn't quite connect those two Itachi's – the one who was, as Sasuke told her, a cold-blooded monster and the other who for almost two weeks was trying to keep her to life and even... _fought for it._

- Where exactly is here?

- If I told you this I must kill you.

_Exuse me? Did he really said that? _Sakura was puzzled and could have sworn that she heard a laughter in Itachi's voice. Like he felt incredibly funny. Even Deidara looked confused but then he started to giggle which made Itachi look at him angrily. _Boys... _thought Sakura.

- You must be hungry.

Indeed, she could eat everything. Itachi left and she was now only with Deidara.

- He tends to be that weird.

- Huh?

- Itachi. He tends to be weird but you'll get used to it in time.

- What do you mean by – you'll get used to it in time?

- Can you move?

Sakura tried to get up but the spinning head made her lay back down.

- You see? You have to get back to your strenght and gather chakra to at least get of the bed.

_Are you trying to tell me I have to spend more time with you both chuckle's heads? Hell no! _Sakura groaned in despair which caused another laughter to Deidara.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Lovex – Sleeptight) ~ Forget all your worries/ The bleeding and suffering/ Let your mind rest and live a little more/ Forget all your worries/ Those wounds and the stumbling/ Leave all your bullets to the sidelines__..._

* * *

Sakura kept getting better every day. When she had built up enough chakra, she healed herself. The feeling when strenght is slowly getting back in her body was killing her. She couldn't stand being so weak for weeks, but the biggest turture was that she was in the middle of nowhere and together with two Akatsuki members. The persistent fear that Itachi could kill her any moment with a single movement, wasn't letting her go. Even at night it was heard to sleep knowing that they were on the other side the wall – breathing and watching over their hostage.

Already a week has gone since Sakura was conscious. She was strong enought to move around the room she was kept in. It seemed to be an awesome day outside, it was already evening but the sun shined nicely.

Deidara opened door to see how Sakura was doing and saw that she sat on the windowsill with a sad face looking outside the window. _So sad. Oh, Sakura, I've got good news for you. _

- Hello there! How are you feeling today, Sakura?

- Oh, it is you, Deidara.

- Still thinking that Itachi is coming to knock you out?

Sakura smiled sadly and turned her head away. _Well, that's not going to happen, I give my word for it. _Deidara went to Sakura.

- You wont believe how warm it is outside.

- Stop turturing me, Deidara. Why are you here?

- Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the good news.

- Good news?

Her big and green eyes widened in hope. _Gosh, she is so beautiful. And those eyes...so green!_

- Yeah...I and Itachi...we decided that you are feeling good enough to go outside. We couldn't keep you longer inside anyway. And besides the fresh air will definitely do good for you. Woah, calm down, tiger!

- Thank you, thank you, Deidara!

In joy she hugged and kissed Deidara's cheek. She seemed to be so happy about the idea of getting out of those walls, that she ran to the door, but these strong emotions made her head spin and she fell. Luckily Deidara was quicker and cought her.

- Maybe it's not such a good idea...

- Forget it! I'm fine. Let's go.

Sakura decisively kicked off Deidara's grip and headed towards the door.

- Wait!

- What?

- You can't be seriously thinking to go outside looking like this. Your tunic is torn.

- Why? I have nothing else to wear and it doesn't look like there's a crowd outside that could see me, right?

- Haha, you're right, but I recommend you to wear this.

Deidara handed to Sakura a little pile of clothing and footwear. He was a bit worried how she would respond to it.

- Looks like an Akatsuki uniform, if you ask me.

- I'm sorry, but I have nothing more and I would never allow you to wear those shreds. If you ask me.

Sakura again looked at the pile of clothes in disbelief – a grey shirt with fishnet at the top, shorts, also gray and black sandals that looked like slippers.

- And where's the coat?

_Seriously?_

- You're kidding, right?

- Duh.

* * *

Sakura looked at the clothes for a moment. _What's the matter with my tunic. It's a bit torn. A bit. But, no, it's not good for the mister Akatsuki. Oh well...at least I'll get in the fresh air. _With this enthusiasm she slowly cajnger clothes. And they fitted surprisingly good, like made to her and she started to doubt the origin of them. _I hope the didn't kill someone to get these to me._

Sakura liked Deidara. He was always kind and nice and wouldn't mind spending time with her. They become really good friends during the last week. Not like Itachi who was always silent and if he spoke then only the neccesary. _He creeps me out. _She found out that they weren't far away from the village Hidden in the Leafs, but no one could see them from there. _And the bad news is that Itachi owns this house. What have I done so bad that I'm punished like this?_

She breathed deeply. _All right then, let's go outside.

* * *

_

_(Cinema Bizarre – Heavensent) ~ __A hundred million miles from home/ The only one left in the dark/ Alone with everybody's thoughts (talking to me)...

* * *

_

The refreshing and warm air of the evening was all thats he needed. Deidara was leaning agaisnt the tree, waiting for her with a smug smile on his lips. But Sakura was ignoring it. She enjoyed this little freedom that was given to her.

- Well?

- Wonderful.

- Looks like these clothes fits you.

- Shocking, right? You didn't kill anybody to get them, did you?

- Will you stop thinking that we're killing everything that moves, for once? We have a leader that gives us missions just like you have and if it comes to killing someone, well fuck them, that's they're own fault that they can't defend themselves.

- Mhm, so be it.

Sakura wont quite believe him, but the fact that she was still alive was an important thing to remember too.

- Where's Itachi? I don't sense him around.

- Away. But he will be back soon. Come, I want to show you something. Trust me.

_Huh? _She followed him around the corner. And what she saw took her out of breath.

Behind the house, which apparantely stood by a narrow, but deep river and on a hill, she saw her village. The setting sun shine upon it and she started to cry. _Sasuke...Naruto..._

- Hey, what happened to you? Are you all right?

Deidara was worried when he approached her.

- Nothing, I just miss my home and friends.

Wipping tears away she said. Deidara looked in her eyes. His big, blue eyes were worried and seemed to long for something she couldn't understand. _Hmm, he's...handsome. How come I notice it only now? Those eyes... _Deidara sighed and hugged her.

- Don't worry, you get home sooner as you think. You're a fighter.

Sakura pushed herself closer to him and let the tears to fall. _I will miss you too._

_~Close your eyes It's all pretend/ Let them know you're heavensent/ and we are love we are love/ heavensent..._

* * *

_(The Airbone Toxic Event – Some Time Around Midnight) ~ She walks up and asks how you are./ So you can smell her perfume./ You can see her lying naked in your arms...

* * *

_

Deidara waited for Sakura patiently. The warm wind was playing with his long, blonde hair. He took of the forehead protector and it felt good. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea. She may not be as strong as she looks now. She lost terrible much blood. _

When finally Sakura stood in the door, he gasped. Clothes fit perfectly her body, she had lost weight but looked as smooth as always. _I haven't seen anybody who looked this good in Akatsuki clothing. _Deidara smiled to himself with a satisfied smile. The smile didn't fade away even when Sakura asked that annoying question he was becoming tired of. _Why can't she accept that not I and not even Itachi is going to kill her. _He even refused to join Akatsuki at the beginning. _Curse you, Itachi!_

He felt happy when he saw flash of joyful thoughts in her face but it soon changed into sad tears. _Oh no, not again! _

She longed for home and he could understand that. This was probably the first time when she was on her own away from home this long.

He looked into her eyes. The green of them looked magical in the evening sun. He could stare like this forever but he saw that she was hardly holding her tears. He hugged her. _That's the least I can do. _

His body shivered when she pushed herself closer. _I'd give everything if only she loved me._


	5. Chapter 5

_(Breaking Benjamin – Breath) ~ You take the breath right out of me./ You left a hole where my heart should be./ You got to fight just to make it through,/ 'cause I will be the death of you...

* * *

_

- Arrgh!

The sound that Naruto heard when he opened the door. It was followed by a noise of something that hit the wall just inches away from his head. _Someone's in a bad mood, that's for sure._

- Hey, Sasuke!

- Arrgh! What do you want?

- Woah, just don't throw at me anything, it may get hurt.

- Oh, shut the fuck up!

Since Itachi "kidnapped" Sakura, Sasuke was always like this. "I'll kill him if Sakura's hurt! I hate him!" _Bla, bla. What a drag, as Shikamaru would say. _

- So, have you come up with a plan to get back her?

- Something hit the wall again.

- I guess it's a no.

- Of course, no, you idiot! I don't even know where that sick bastard has taken her!

- Yeah, I know, but, if you ask me, then throwing things at wall wont help you find it out.

- Yeah? Well, I didn't asked you, did I?

_Oh well...we're not going anywhere like this._

- She is my Sakura! MY SAKURA! The thought that something might have happened to her...aaargh! I swear, Naruto, I'll...

- You'll what? Kill him? Yeah, I've heard that before.

- Idiot.

- Listen, Sasuke. Grandma Tsunade...

- What can she possibly do about it? Nothing!

- Will you shut up for once and listen what I have to say?

Sasukes constant flipping out was getting Naruto really angry. He cared a lot about Sakura too. He also couldn't sleep at nights, knowing that she was God-knows-where and togther with two Akatsuki. And one of them was Itachi.

- Well? Speak then!

- She told me that someone has seen a man wearing a coat that looked a lot like Akatsuki somewhere in the woods, somewhere around that hill and river.

- Do you think...?

- If you ask me then, hell yeah, we should try there!

Sasuke looked thoughtfull. _I wonder, what he's thinking, Oh, wait. I don't wanna know that._

- At sunrise. The gate.

- All right!

_All right! Sakura, here we come!

* * *

_

_(Lovex – Guardian Angel) ~ Love and loss embrace the pain/ You can't hide your tears in the rain/ I'll be there/ Just wait my darling...

* * *

_

_Sakura... If something has happened to you...I swear, this time I wont just stand there and watch! _Sasukes fist crushed into the wall. He felt it, though was too angry to care about something so trivial as pain. Blood dripped from the bruised skin, but he was ready to beat the devil out of his brother. _I wont let you take away everything from me. Not again! She is mine!_

Sasuke regretted that he used to ignore her, when they were younger. In fact, he enjoyed the rivalry between her and Ino. Poor Ino never knew that she doesn't have what it takes to have his heart. Sakura had something that made him addicted to her. That something made him to want to see her, touch her, kiss her, love her more and more. All those passionate nights spent together...and waking up by her side to see how the sun wakened her up, it was magical.

He remembered the day when Iruka sensei named his squad. His heart started to beat faster when he heard Sakuras name. Foolish Naruto, he really believed he could win her heart.

Sasuke pushed his head against the wall. _Why? Why didn't I earlier show her my feeling? And now she's by Itachi and that Deidara something a month already and I haven't done anything! Idiot! _He left a hole in the wall after he struck his head there. _I'll get her back. No matter what!

* * *

_

Another week has passed and Sakura felt much better. She spent more time outside with Itachi and Deidara. They both helped her training. Itachi was a good and patient teacher when it came to attacks and Deidara in defense. Sakura started to feel secure around them, though those scary thoughts never left.

Summer evenings were warm and Sakura usuallyspent them talking with Deidara. Itachi never joined them, he always disappeared before dark and came back when the moon had risen.

- You've become stronger.

- Yeah, the feeling that all strength has came back is unbelievable.

- Then soon you'll go home.

Sakura didn't liked the sad tone in his voice. She didn't wanted to leave him, but she knew that the village needed her. And besides, Sasuke was waiting for her. _Sasuke... _strange, she thought about him seldom. She felt guilty, but it was already a month but he haven't looked for her.

* * *

_(Poets Of The Fall – All the way/ 4U) ~ Cos it seems to matter where I go, I will always let you know/ That the place where I am is never far/ You know, you're not alone, don't be alarmed/ I'll find you no matter where you are...

* * *

_

- Do you miss him?

_Is he reading my thougts?_

- Whom?

- Don't be silly, you know who I mean. Sasuke.

- Oh. I don't know. Maybe.

- I see.

Sasuke. She tried to recall his image but couldn't. Instead she saw Deidara's and then Itachi's.

- Deidara?

- Mm?

- I'll miss you.

Deidara lift his head in surprise and looked into her eyes. Hope, but it soon turned into sorrow and again his head was down.

- I already miss you, Sakura.

- Really?

- Yeah.

Sakura leaned closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. For a moment they sat still and then Deidara made a move.

- You're going inside already?

He wasn't going anywhere. He took Sakura's head in his hands and she met Deidara's big ble eye. The other was hidden by his blonde bang and she knew that underneath was this scope. _Why...what is he doing? _What happened next was something she haven't even dreamt of.

- Honestly? I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with me.

_Woah. This is unexpected._

- And I don't care if I have to kill him. You've bewitched me, Sakura. You're a part of my life now.

- Deidara...

- Hush, don't say a word.

Deidara smiled his most atractive and seductive smile that meltet her form the inside._ Oh, God...

* * *

_

_(Apotygma Berzerk – In this together) ~ Should I've seen this coming/ Should I've known this/ __Shouldn't have let it happen/ My mistake, alright/ Stuck again, doing my thing/ To alike, yet far apart/ What felt so good once/ is breaking me/ and tearing us apart again...

* * *

_

- Do you miss him?

_Of course she missed him. _He didn't even want to hear the answer. He was jealous. Jealous on that little brat she knew all her life. And what was he to her? Just another guy she met a month ago. _Two weeks actually, the first two she was unconscious._ _Great. Just... perfect._

- Oh. I don't know. Maybe.

_Could it be? Maybe she is forgetting him? _A flash of hope gave him courage, but then he remembered. _Itachi. _He couldn't forget about him. Sasuke was a spitting image of him and there was no guarantee that... _oh, crap. This is hopeless._

- Deidara?

- Mm?

- I'll miss you.

It certainly cheered him up. _Maybe...just maybe it wasn't that hopeless at all. I miss you already. _And he said that to her. She leaned closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. It felt good.

He watched how the sun was setting and then a thought crossed his mind. _I can't let her go. Not now. Not like this._

Deidara turned to Sakura and took her head in his hand. She looked confused to him and for a moment he got lost in her green eyes but then he pulled himself together.

- Honestly? I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with I don't care if I have to kill him. You've bewitched me, Sakura. You're a part of my life now.

- Deidara...

- Hush, don't say a word.

She was surprised. He saw that she understood him. _I love you, Sakura. _Deidara couldn't wait any longer and put his lips on hers. Her lips were so soft that it was impossible to resist. Like thirsty, he wanted more and more. And she wasn't pushing him away.

The setting sun shone above them and they didn't notice that not far from them Itachi's heart was breaking.

* * *

~ _Don't you see?/ We're in this together/ You and me, one on one forever..._


	6. Chapter 6

_(Ill Niño – Bleed Like You) ~ From this day, in this war that I face/ I'll pray through this rusty cage that I must wake./ Though you burn me away, to slave for your dying fire...

* * *

_

- Come to me, Sakura.

Sasuke just stood there few steps away from Sakura, streching his hand towards her and calling her in a soft voice. _How could he..._If somebody would ask her whom she wanted to kill the most, at the moment the answer would be certain. She wouldn't even think twice. Sa_suke. You deceived me. _

- Well? Sakura?

Sasuke was waiting. His arm fell back to his side and hands clenched. Sakura could have felt it with her spinal cord, felt that growing anger that came from the man she once loved so much.

- I think you didn't hear me well. I said, come to me, Sakura.

Sasuke hissed with his teeth clenched tightly. _No. _Every cell of her body was against him. It would be terribly wrong now to go back to him. She stood up, not taking her eyes off Deidara's still body. She was calm. Sasuke was about to say something more.

- Sa...

- No.

A silent yet a determined "no" crossed Sakuras lips. Naruto nearby was shocked, he looked to Sakura and Sasuke, trying to figure out if he heard right.

- I'm sorry, I think I misheard you.

- No, Sasuke. You heard it very well.

Sakura finally was ready to face Sasuke. His skin was covered with the curse mark. But she wasn't afraid. She felt strong. The anger and desire for vengeance gave her power, but she knew that she could never even wound him. Yes, she killed Sasori, but this was different. _I wont forgive you. You will pay for it. _A smirk appeared in Sasukes face.

- Well, what will it be, Sakura? What are you doing now? Will you kill me?

_Argh, drop it, will you? We'll see who laughs at the end. _The anger in Sakura was growing bigger. She hated Sasuke's smile. It seemed to laugh at her. Even the worse. Sasuke saw what was going on in her mind and that made him laugh more. _That's it. I've had it enough._

- He was my friend, jerk!

* * *

~ _The lost and forgotten, are without a sound./ The fear in the speaker to hunt you down./ There's too much hate for us to live this way...

* * *

_

Deidara stretching and yawning came out into the morning sun. Nearby, leaning against the tree and listening in the seeming silence, was Itachi. Seeing Deidara in such a good mood made him remember what he saw yesterday. It still hurted a lot. In fact, he wasn't sleeping all night. And then Deidara started to hum a joyfull song, making the pain even worse. _Oh, please... _

- Feeling good this morning, huh, Deidara?

- Oh, you're already awake, Itachi?

Only then Deidara noticed Itachi. But the silence made Itachi think. It was too calm. Not a bird was singing. Only Deidara. _Fool. But something's not right..._

- Everything's allright, Itachi?

- I think someones coming to us. They're two, in fact.

The smile vanished form Deidara's face and he listened.

- You're right. Do you want me to check it out?

- Mhm.

_It shouldn't be anything serious. _Thought Itachi when Deidara left. Itachi saw him running further away but the doubt still was there. _His "art" will deal with that. _For a moment he stood there thinking if he should follow Deidara or stay and wait for him. And then Sakura came out with a frightened look on her face.

- Itachi, where's Deidara?

He didn't like the tone in her voice. She was scared. _But from what? Does she feel anything?_

- Don't worry, he'll deal with that easily. It's nothing serious.

- No, Itachi.

Indeed she was scared and Itachi started to worry. It seemed he wasn't the only one who felt the trouble in the air. He step over to Sakura. She just stood there, holding herself in arms and trembling. Itachi put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes. _What's going on with her?_

- Are you ok, Sakura?

Sakura shook her head vigorously.

- No. Nothing's ok. Itachi, I think Deidara's in trouble.

Just as he thought. _We should go before... _A noise of explosion reached them. _It has begun._

- Itachi...

- Let's go.

* * *

_So it's him. Good. At least I will blow up one of the Uchiha. _Deidara was watching Sasuke from his hideout in the trees. Naruto was also there. _Looks like they hadn't noticed me yet. Luck's on my side today. _He observed his oponents carefuly. Sasuke seemed anxious, maybe he even knew that Deidara was there, but nothing proved it. Naruto was, as always, swearing very loudly that he'd kill everyone who has harmed Sakura. _Is it really that impossible to believe that we only helped her? Why does Pain need that brat so badly. Is it just because that demon, or is there something more?_ Deidara almost didn't noticed that something was starting to burn just inches away from him, so lost in thoughts he was. _Paper bomb!_Deidara smiled. _You can't kill an explosion master with something so hilarious like a paper bomb. I'll show you my art. _

* * *

_(30 seconds to Mars – The Kill) ~ __What if I wanted to break/ Laugh it all off in your face/ What would you do? (Oh, oh)/ What if I fell to the floor/ Couldn't take all this anymore/ What would you do, do, do?/ Come break me down/ Bury me, bury me/ I am finished with you ..._


	7. Chapter 7

_(Hollywood Undead – Hear me now) ~ __As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,/ I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest./ I keep searching for something that I never seem to find./ But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind...

* * *

_

- Where is Itachi?

Sasuke sobbed while asking Deidara. Deidara had landed pretty heavily on the ground and it felt like the whole body was broken. He tried to get up but the pain was unbelievble. And he couldn't move his right leg. _Great. Just great. And I'm almost out of chakra too. _Deidara hissed. No matter how much he hated Itachi, he would never tell that brat where his brother was. He would put in danger Sakuras life and he sweared to himself that as long as he lives, noone will harm her.

Sasuke waited. Naruto was standing nearby, wanting to join the fight but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

Deidara tried to get up one more time. Right leg hurted badly but the pain was refreshing. He got easily used to it. Wasn't the first time when he got injured afterall.

- I'll ask you one more time – where is Itachi?

_Oh, this is so annoying. _Deidara pulled away the torned shirt. He was satisfied with Sasukes reaction when he saw that Deidara had one more mouth on his chest.

- I hope you're not really believing that I'll ever tell you that.

- Don't make me kill you, Deidara It would be much easier if you told me where he is, so I can kill him and bring Sakura back home.

_That brat! He's not getting it, is he? Well, you leave me no other option...forgive me Itachi and... goodbye Sakura! _Deidara grabbed more explosion clay and fed it to the mouth on his chest. He felt it spreading across his body. Sasuke was watching him with a confused sight. This made Deidara laugh.

- Don't be a fool, Sasuke. You can't kill me. I wont ever let you do that, but before you die, I'll let you see my final art. My masterpiece. You may have that fancy chidori, but it wont help agaisnt this. You'll be dead before you know it. See you in the afterlife!

- Run, Naruto!

~ _So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight./ When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night./ Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by./ Born to walk away, been walking my whole life...

* * *

_

They were close, Sakura could feel that. _I wish that we get there on time. I hope that Deidara's ok. _She looked at Itachi who was running besides her. He seemed so calm.

She tried to calm her down, but the feeling that something's really bad is about to happen, wont let her go.

Itachi stopped suddenly.

- Stop, Sakura! Don't move!

Sakura obeyed and waited.

Itachi's eyes widened and he wanted to say something but he didn't manage. The sound of a huge explosion was louder than anything else and the blow knocked them down, the heat was burning their skin. But it was all gone soon.

Sakura layed on the ground trying to catch her breath. _What was that? What just happened?_

- Itachi...

Itachi run to her and helped to get up.

- Are you alright, Sakura?

- Yeah, I think so. What just happened, Itachi?

Itachi didn't answer. _Could it be? Did Deidara just...no...please, no! _Sakura remembered about the Self-Destruction technique Deidara once told her. She hoped that he didn't use it now.

* * *

Itachi helped Sakura get up. He had a suspicion that Deidara's done something bad. That he really just blew himself up. _Is the enemy that strong?_

They continued getting after Deidara and Itachi tried to feel if he was still alive. Not that he cared about him, but if he appeared to be dead, it would kill Sakura. He knew that _she _cared about him.

* * *

_(Low Shoulder – Through the Trees) ~ All alone in an empty room/ nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend/I don't know how we ended up here/ I don't know but it's never been so clear/ We made a mistake, dear./ And I see the broken glass in front of me/ I see your shadow hanging over me/ and your face, I can see...

* * *

_

- No!

Sakura run over to Deidara's still body. She hoped he was still alive and that there's maybe a chance to get him back to life. She looked for heartbeat. There was no heart beat. She tried to feel the pulse. Again nothing. _No, no, no! It can't be!_

- Deidara! Answer me!

She called his name through tears, she shook him in hope, that he'll open his eyes and everything's will be fine.

- C'mon, Deidara! Don't you dare leaving me now! You can't die!

Sakura tried to heal him. She put all her strength and chakra in doing it. But nothing happened. _No...Deidara, don't leave me...please... _without strength she collapsed over his body and burst into tears. _I'll miss you so much... _She'll miss his smile, his love on art, his passion, his care about her... She got used to him so badly that life without him wasn't real. She couldn't imagine a day without him now.

Sakura heard that Sasuke was talking to her, but she didn't listen. Sounded like he wanted her to go with him. But he killed Deidara. He killed her friend. The desire to avenge him was big, but she was out of strength. Sakura slowly got up, not taking her eyes of the still body in front of her. She remembered the days when she, Deidara and Itachi trained together and evenings spent together with him, talking for hours. She remembered yesterday's kiss. The last tear rolled down her cheek.

Sakura faced Sasuke. He stood there with a grin on his face, breathing heavily. Blood dripping from wounds. _At least before he died, Deidara did his best. _Her anger was too big.

- He was my friend, jerk!

She pulled her hand into a fist to hit Sasuke in the face, but she run into Itachi's back.

- What the hell, Itachi? Get the fuck out of my way!

But he didn't move, instead he spoke calmly.

- Go home, Sakura. You're almost perfectly healed, there's nothing more I can help you. Naruto, make sure she gets back in one piece.

Naruto nodded and went to Sakura. Itachi continued.

- And now you, little brother. We'll meet again when you're stronger. You're hate is not strong enough yet. You're not ready to kill me now.

Then he went to Deidara. Sakura couldn't keep her tears away longer.

- Don't cry, Sakura. Come.

Itachi held his hands in her direction and Sakura immediately run into his embrace. She knew it was wrong, that normally Itachi wouldn't ever do something like this. It wasn't his nature but she didn't care. He gently put Sakura away and bet own to pick up Deidara's dead body. He was about to disappear when Sakura stopped him.

- Itachi, wait!

- Go home. Get back to work and forget about this.

- No! Don't you leave me too!

Itachi froze and she waited. She didn't care what Sasuke or Naruto was thinking now. She just didn't give damn about it. Itachi and Deidara had fought for her life, they kept her alive and helped getting better. At the moment they were the only ones she cared of. And now one of them was dead. That's why the thought that Itachi might leave her, broke her heart.

Finally Itachi turned his head to her.

- When the time is right, look for a crow in the sky.

And he was gone.

~ _Through the trees/ I will find you;/ I will heal the ruins left inside you./ Cuz I'm still here breathing now/ I'm still here breathing now... _


	8. Chapter 8

_(Fix Me by 10 Years) ~ It's taken a lifetime to lose my way/ A lifetime of yesterdays/ All the wasted time on my hands turns to sand/ And fades in the wind ...

* * *

_

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. At the beginning Sakura waited in impatience, hoped, but Itachi didn't show up. Until she gave it up. She told herself that this is what you expect from someone like Iatchi. From the outside she was the same old Sakura, but in the inside she suffered. There were days when she wanted to bury six feet under the whole village and there were days when she wanted to stay in the bed or at least become invisible.

Her friends tried to cheer her up, but it usually didn't work for long. Life became a routine – training, mission, home. Friends, fake smile, fake kiss, sleep. She had no strength anymore to change it.

She knew Deidara for only two weeks but it felt like a lifetime. When Kakashi Hatake reminded her about the day when she and Granny Chiyo beat Sasori and that there was Deidara also, the pain became unbearable. She tried to remember that day, but these memories had already faded away and the thought that the only ones left will fade away some day also, was killing her. Fear and hatred turned into a strong friendship in a very short time and, who knows, maybe it may have turned into something else. She knew Deidara had feelings for her.

To tolerate Sasuke now was almost like putting salt in the wounds every day. She even begged Lady Tsunade to switch her with Ino but the Fifth Hokage wouldn't hear anything about it. She had to put herslef together and endure it.

She lost a friend, a piece of her heart but it wasn't the end of life, was it? Sakura had to start it all over. She had to become stronger.

~ _I'm fine in the fire/ I feed on the friction/ I'm right where I should be/ Don't try and fix me ..._

* * *

After almost six months Sakura finally decided that she must stop her life and then start it again with full speed. She had to give herself a second chance to prove that she's a real kunoichi and a student of one of the Great Sannin.

Sakura went home after a long mission. She was tired but she had got used to it. Keeping herself alive, healing comrads and performing attacks took much strength. Sakura had to remember that what happened a half year ago wont happen again. Noones going to save her life if she wont be careful.

The street was empty when she walked it. She was again lost in memories about past when a bird cought her attention. _A crow. Again. _She had no hope that it'll be Itachi's and looked only for a second to it and walked along. After three steps she stopped. _Wait a minute. _Sakura looked back to the bird. Heartbeat fastened – the bird was red eyed. _It's Itachi's eyes! _The crow took flight to Sakuras house and she followed it.

When she entered her room, the crow was already gone. _Why are you doing this to me. Giving me false hopes like that... _then she noticed a black sparrow on the windowsill and under that sparrow was a folded piece of paper. _A letter? Is it from...Itachi? _She oppened it and started reading. With every word Sakura read, she felt more alive.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know it's been a while and you must feel hurt and betrayed. Believe me, I didn't want this to happen either. It seems hard to find the right words, but I seek no excuse. If you think it is possible to find deep down in your heart a forgivness for me, then, please, follow these directions. Tommorow, at the time when sun sets, a crow will visit you, follow it and you'll find me. If you think I deserve no forgivness, no mercy, then burn this piece of paper and forget about everything. I wont bother you anymore._

_Wishing you well,_

_U.I._

The relief after reading his letter and exhaustion made her head spin. Sakura fell in the bed. After all these months of suffering, after she'd decided to give it all up and start a new life, he finally decides to show up. No matter how hard it was to accept the thought of meeting her past so soon, a smile rose on Sakuras lips before she fell asleep. _Itachi, you're a dead man.

* * *

_

Itachi folded a paper sheet and put it in the crow's beak.

- Go! Do your job.

He didn't believe that Sakura would listen to him. A bigger chance was that she just throws the letter away and forgets about him. But there was also a tiny chance that she would come because of Deidara. Just once, he asks no more of her. To see her just one more time and hear her lips saying that she doesn't want to see him again, that was all he needed. Itachi felt responsible for Deidara's death, because he ignored his suspicion, because he was too late, because he didn't go himself to check who's the enemy. If he'd knew from the beginning it was Sasuke...

Itachi sat on the cliff and looked to the village. He missed Deidara a bit. Of course he hated Itachi for forcing him to join Akatsuki, but without his recklessness it wasn't the same. It was too silent.

But the biggest silnce in his life brought Sakura's absence. Those mornings when he woke up with the knowing that she's not on the other side of the wall anymore, made no sense to him. Itachi saw her in his dreams, her green eyes haunted everywhere he went. And no matter how far he went, thoughts always came back to her. That's why Itachi decided to return to his house, where everything remined of Sakura.

The crow came back and landed on it's master's arm. _Well, you're back. Let's hope you did your work right. _He gave it a fillip on the beak and it vanished. _Good. _


	9. Chapter 9

The morning began different than previous ones. This time Sakura had a reason to wake up and survive the day. The time elapsed painfuly slow, people around her seemed even more annoying and Sakura thought that she would die before the night comes.

She was thinking about Itachi all day. _Strange._ _Just a half year ago he was the one I feared the most. To me he was the perfect murder, someone who would kill me without thinking. And now? Have I lost my mind? _What they both had experienced together made her feel close to him, Sakura felt like she's someone Itachi may care about. Still that doesn't change the fact that he killed his own clan. She should be careful tonight.

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura was going home. Lady Tsunade had exhausted her but it was a good training. Though, she was already an exellent medical ninja and had a huge strength, Sakura had the feeling that she should train harder.

Suddenly something extremely yellow/orange and loud appeared in front of her, freaking the hell out of her.

- Hey, Sakura!

- Naruto, you idiot! You scared the crap out of me!

She was ready to punch Naruto, but then she stopped. _I can't. I must save my chakra for later. Maybe I'll need it. _Naruto had already switched to defense waiting for the punch, but, seeing that Sakura didn't move, he just looked at her extremely confused. Sakura calmed herself down.

- What do you want then?

- Oh...well...hey, are you allright?

Still confused that she hadn't punched him, Naruto decided to go easy on her.

- Of course I'm allright, idiot! Well? Spill it out! What do you want?

- Hey, calm down a bit. I was wondering...what are you doing later?

_Oh, no. Not again. How often I must say that I'm not going out with him? _

- Later? I don't know. Lady Tsunade had too much energy today, I'm going to bed early.

- Oh, I see... I thought we could hand out..you know...the others would be there too, which wasn't _my_ idea.

- Yeah...I don't know... Maybe some other time, I'm really tired. See you tomorrow, Naruto.

- Oh, ok. See ya!

_Phew. Made it through easily. I must be careful tonight, it's probably not the best idea to be seen out of the village at night, on my own._

It was still early when Sakura got back to her room and decided that it would be wise if she slept few hours, just to be sure she had enough strength.

* * *

Sakura opened eyes and felt like being watched. She turned her head to the window and saw a crow sitting there. _Oh shit! How late is it? Oh... sun's still hanging, so I'm good. _She observed the bird. _It's weird. The bird's having the same eyes as Itachi. I wonder...does he see me now? I should ask him that. But for now – off we go! _Sakura jumped out of bed and put on some warmer clothing. Nights hadn't been that warm lately. She silently, on her fingertips, went out of the house. The streets were empty, for it was pretty late and everyone's must be sleeping now.

The crow flew slowly over her head as she was entering the woods. She often tried to find that house where she spent a month but without success. Then again, she never knew the path to it – Itachi brought her there unconscious and Naruto and Sasuke guided her back while she was grieving about Dei's death and not paying attention to what was going around. Now Sakura was wondering if the bird is taking her to that house.

* * *

Itachi stood there with his back against Sakura. She observed him for a while. Tall, dark and calm. _And scary. Seriously, at night in the woods? What was I thinking! _Itachi moved a bit and Sakura grasped tighter her kunai knife.

- There's no need for it, Sakura. I wont harm you.

_What? Oh yeah, he's the Uchiha. Of course he sensed me, how foolish of me thinking he wouldn't._

- Oh yeah? How can I know you're telling the truth?

- You're still breathing, aren't you?

_Crap. He's right. _Itachi was still not turned to her. So, she decided that she may trust him. For now.

- I was just testing you. You know...

- I know. Sakura.

Itachi finally turned to her. He hadn't changed, but he looked exhausted. Seeing him was much harder than she thought it would be. Sakura never thought that she missed Itachi so much. It was always Deidara she missed, but now...her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

_(Poets of the Fall – Carnival of Rust) ~ Come feed the rain/ 'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust/ Yeah, feed the rain/ 'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust..._

Itachi looked at Sakura. Sudden memories of the month spent together rushed through his mind. And all those emotions he had experienced just because of her. Nothing has changed. His mind and body still yearned for her. _She really did come. And tears... regret? pain? or...happiness?_ Sakura looked up to him. _Those eyes...they look different. So full of sadness and...loneliness? Could it be?_

- Itachi.

She stood there, holding herself in arms and fighting with tears. It was painful too see her trying to be so strong.

- Why now? Why did you keep me waiting, Itachi?

Something itched in Itachi's heart. He wasn't used to something like this. For years he had succesfully restrained any feeling of this kind and Sakura manages to bring all this in just few minutes.

- Why, Itachi? Do you know what it felt like? It was just like when Sasuke left us for Orochimaru. I felt useless. USELESS, Itachi! And hopeless. I thought we were friends...

_Friends? _It wasn't often that someone thought of him as a friend. In fact, he had had only one friend and the same he killed just to obtain higher power. _Pathetic. I'm pathetic. I thought I'll save her by leaving her alone but in the end I only hurted her. But why? Why would anyone want me as a friend?_ Itachi saw that Sakura took out her kunai knife again. _What is she doing now..? _

- Sakura...

- No! I'm not finished yet. I know we didn't get along and I'd always thought of you as a murder, as someone who doesn't give a rats ass about others. But you helped me, you saved my life. And I am thankful you for that, I owe you.

- Sakura, you don't owe me anything. I'm glad I could help you. And I'm sorry...I'm sorry about Deidara, about the pain I caused you...I'm sorry about everything! I wished I could turn back time...

- But you can't, Itachi. Not even you. And that's why we are here, right?

Itachi saw a sad smile in Sakuras face. Then she attacked him. With all her strength trying to stab him, she run towards him. It wasn't hard for Itachi to stop her by cathing her hand in time. _Does she really hates me so much?_ Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to see her again. He should have never even thought about coming back. Sakura would in time forget about everything or at least saved only a tiny memory of him helping her recover. But now he had made it only worse.

* * *

Itachi stood in the shadow, with half of his face hidden in the coat looking at the girl who made him suffer and who just moments ago had attacked him. _Why I saved her? Why I didn't just leave her to Sasuke? It would me spare all of this and Deidara would be probably alive. I could just...kill her now. _He could do this. He had already killed someone precious to him and it wouldn't be different this time. But would it be worth to make the same mistake again? Itachi went closer to Sakura and lift her chin up to look in her eyes, trying to read her. _Fear...a little bit of trust...hope...what the..? _Itachi froze. Sakura had embraced him, pulling herself close to him. It felt strange and confusing. He remembered that she had embraced him before he left with Deidara's dead body on his hands. He had longed for this so badly that it seemed unreal. Sakura was crying.

- I missed you so much, Itachi!

- I missed you too, Sakura.

Itachi smiled to himself and put his hands around Sakura, pulling her closer to him. He felt blessed.

~ _Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning/ Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning..._


	10. Chapter 10

_For You Only by Trading Yesterday

* * *

_

- You must be cold, Sakura, let's go inside.

Itachi felt that Sakura was trembling in his arms. As much as he didn't want to let her out of his embrace, he wouldn't want her to catch a cold. Although, the idea of her having around for a while was tempting. _She is so fragile, though, she's acting strong and though, Sakura's just like a little cherry blossom. My sweet cherry blossom. _Sakura lift her head and looked surprised. _Huh? Did I said it aloud?_

- Inside? You mean...oh, I see.

The moon came out of clouds and Sakura saw the same old house behind trees.

Having her again in his house was something he'd only dreamed of. Like having the missing peace of a puzzle.

- It sure brings back memories, doesn't it?

Sakura whispered as she sat down the bed in which she had slept. Itachi looked at her and saw her sleeping there, unconscious with Deidara by her side, moving around the room for the first time after coming back to senses. He took a deep breath. _Why is this so hard?_

- Itachi, where did you...

_Hm? _Itachi saw how hard it was for her to speak. He knew she would ask it eventually.

- I'll show you it later, is it ok?

- Yeah. Sort of.

Sakura tried to smile, but he saw her through. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. _Agh, I'm not used to this! _

- Can I do something for you, Sakura?

- No. Just...give me a minute, will you?

- I'll be in the kitchen.

_That's the least I can do. _It was past midnight and Itachi was really tired from the mission he had been given. Trying to find someone who would replace Deidara in the Akatsuki wasn't that hard, but not everyone wanted to become a criminal who's famous for cold-blooded killings. Fighting them was getting harder. _Damn...these new generation's shinobis. They keep getting stronger just by watching how the grass grows...I could use a massage now. _

- You're allright. Itachi? You look really bad.

Sakura seemed to be in a better mood now. _That was fast. It was like what, five minutes ago since I left her?_

- Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a bit tired that's all.

- Having hard time at the Akatsuki?

- Yeah.

_I wished I could read her mind. I bet she's now thinking that I'm killing everyone around. I don't even like fighting. _Sakura sat on the opposite side of the table looking down and smiling.

- It's weird being back here after so long time and seeing that nothing has changed.

_You bet. _Itachi could do nothing but agree. Moon shone through the window, filling the kitchen with a dim moonlight and making everything look mysterious and magical. Itachi wanted so say something but everything he had prepared to tell or ask her seemed foolish. He could sit in silence if Sakura wanted so.

- Tell me Itachi, why did you do that?

- Do what?

- Why did you save me back then?

_Yeah, I've been asking myself the same. _

- I really don't remember why, but I must have done it on purpose. Besides, Deidara wanted to interfere and I... I just were in the right time to catch you. You needed a quick medical care and I didn't see anyone else who could do that.

- Tell me about him. What was he like?

Sakura whispered this request. Itachi was prepared for this but it hit him hard enough to keep silent for a while. Sakura was waiting and he had sworn to himself that he would do anything to make her feel better. Even if it meant to talk about Deidara.

- Deidara was a...a good ninja. Quick to be angered and easily annoyed, always proud of his art. He would talk about it for hours with Sasori. He hated me for forcing him to join the Akatsuki, but this he'd probably told you. Nothing could fear him, for he always believed in his explosives. He's a great loss to the Akatsuki.

- Yeah. Why did you join them?

- To keep and eye on them and to make sure that Sasuke's safe.

- Huh? Did they wanted to kill him or what?

- No, not them. At least at the beginning not.

- Who then?

It was a good kept secret that only few people knew. In fact, this secret was never meant to be told to anyone. Not even to Sasuke. Not even to Sakura. But he had the feeling that he needed to come clean to her. He needed her to not think ill of him. _So, now I'll be breaking my own rule. Awesome.  
_

- I know you're convinced that I wiped out my clan just to test my abilities, as Sasuke must have told you. The truth is, it was an order from Danzō Shimura and the Konoha Council.

- Wait. What? Did the Third knew that?

- He tried to stop this but you know how the old farts control everyone's movements. I pleaded him to look after Sasuke's safety and threatened Danzō that I would tell every secret about Konoha to the enemy countries if he touches a hair on Sasuke's head. Then I made sure that my little brother hates me strong enough to have the will to avenge everyone and kill me. For I will die only from his hands.

Letting the truth out him felt good. Now Sakura knew the truth about him and it was up to her to decide wether believe it or not. He hoped she'd believe him.

- This is terrible...

Sakura was shocked. He'd expected that she would be. The truth was darker than the lie. It revieled the dark sides of her beloved village, Itachi could only imagine what she was now going through.

* * *

_This is awful! _Sakura was shocked. To give such an order to a 13-year-old boy..._What he's gone through...I could never imagine._ Sakura felt sorry for him. And then to join Akatsuki to become an infamous murder... _Why? Why he had to suffer so much? Poor Itachi...if only Sasuke knew this..._

- Why do you want so badly to die from Sasukes hand?

- Because he's the only one who's worth doing it. And besides, the village will see him as hero then. A hero who avenged his clan.

- I don't know about that, Itachi.

- Why? What do you mean?

_This he may not like. I wouldn't like to hear that my brother had turned into something...evil.  
_

- Well, after he joined Orochimaru to obtain more strength, he changed. He's not the same as he was before. He has only one thing in mind – to kill you. And he's some sort of evil now.

- Orochimaru, you say, eh?

Itachi looked angry and Sakura instinctively prepared for something bad. But he just sat there with his red eyes piercing the darkness. Then he spoke with anger.

- That sick bastard! He once tried to steal my body just because of my Sharingan.

- Really? What happened?

- Nothing much. I trapped him in a genjutsu and chopped off his left hand. Then he left the Akatsuki.

- And then he found Sasuke...I remember when we first saw him at the exams. Thank God, Sasuke killed him.

They sat in silence for a moment and Sakura felt her eyelids getting heavier when eventually she yawned. _C'mon! No sleepy time now! Be awake Sakura! _She slapped her cheeks to wake up and was cought by Itachi's worried eyes.

- You know, you can sleep in your old bed.

- I feel fine, seriously. In fact, I want to ask you some more questions.

Itachi sighed. He really looked bad, like having some illness that ate him from the inside. _Is he allright? _

- Are you allright, Itachi?

- I'm fi...

- Don't lie to me. I can see that something's wrong with you. Let me just scan you with my chakra.

- It's really not...necessery...

Too late. Sakura was already by him with the green glow on her hands searching for something that was slowly destroying Itachi's body. _Oh my fucking...what is this illness? This is...really bad. Really, really bad. And I can't help him! It's already too late, all I can do is just to ease his pain... I'm useless...again._

- Well, what do you think?

Itachi tried to smile but Sakura had a serious look on her face.

- Itachi...I am so sorry...

- It's ok...I've been having this for a while. I just need to hand around a bit longer so Sasuke can finish me.

Sakura couldn't believe this. _Why is he doing this? _

_Am I supposed to lose another friend?

* * *

_

_**Note: **_

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thanks for those who are reading this! This is not the end, there's going to be one or two more chapters. So, I've been wondering...just for the future - what do you think of those lyrics I've been adding here? Do you like them? Or not? Or you haven't noticed them? Or they annoy you? I added them to make the atmosphere in the chapter more clear to you. Does it helped? Hell, I'd be more than happy if thought it's awesome :D**_

_**Seriously, I'm in a need for reviews. I need to know what are you thinking about this. **_

_**Oh, yeah...I know I made Itachi a bit more talkative than he's in Naruto. Sorry, if you didn't like that... ^^**_

_**Anyways - read and review, please! I'll give you a cookie if you do this!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: **

**Thank you guys for your reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Now, look under your pillow, there must be a cookie! But quick, before the Tooth Fairy takes it!**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. So, read and review, please! Though, I ran out of cookies...that Fairy b***h!

* * *

**

Itachi gently took Sakura on his hands and took her to bed. She had passed out while asking him all those trivial questions. But he wanted to answer her. He had the feeling that they may not have much time left.

He regretted that he'd waited this long.

Looking at her, sleeping and breathing so slowly was calming. Itachi remembered Sasuke when they were little. He loved his little brother so much that it was almost painful to wait for him. Orochimaru must have _helped_ him to get stronger, perhaps because he wanted a revenge on Itachi as well or because that freak wanted Sasuke's body.

He felt so tired. The infection was spreading in his body faster than it needed to. _Just a moment longer. I need _him _to do this.

* * *

_

- Itachi! You sick bastard, get the fuck out of there!

Sakura was awake immediately. _Sasuke? How did he found us? _It was an early morning, birds were just wakin up. She heard a sigh besides her and she turned head to it's direction. Itachi sat down on the ground by her bed, looking like he haven't slept all night. He slowly stood up and looked to Sakura.

- Looks like this is it, Sakura.

- Itachi...no...don't do this...

- It's ok, Sakura. I'm ready for this.

Sakura swallowed tears, trying not to upset Itachi. But it was almost impossible. _Why? Why is this happening to me? Why everyone I care about are dieing? _She looked at Itachi. He was so calm. Like he was really ready to die. She couldn't hold the tears anymore.

- Sakura...

The way his voice sounded. The way he said her name. It made everything worse.

She locked her arms around Itachi, not letting him go. He pulled her closer to him, sighed and then gently took off her arms just to lift her chin up. Her eyes met with his dark and resolved eyes. He smiled.

- Itachi...

- Thank you, Sakura.

He put something in her hand, but she didn't paid attention to it. And then he left. Sakura suddenly felt empty. She fell on her knees, letting tears fall down her cheeks, her fists clenching tighter. She could hear what happened outside the house.

- So you finally decided to show up, jerk!

- There's no reason to be rude, Sasuke.

_Sasuke. _She hated him so much right now, that it was hard to breathe. Sasuke was about kill another friend. _Her_ friend. _His _own brother.

But she wasn't planning to just sit back and wait for the ending. She just can't let him die from hands she hated the most. It was hard to believe that she used to love him.

Only then she noticed something in her hand. It was a piece of paper. _What is this? A note? _She opened it and started to read.

_Sakura!_

_I forgot to show you were I buried Deidara's body. You'll found his grave behind the house at the spot where you two used to sit and talk. I'm sorry for everything. I know I made you suffer. Even now, when I'm staring in the eyes of my death. But I want you to know that this is what I've always wanted. I sealed my fate right after I killed the first man from my clan. Please forgive Sasuke. He doesn't know the truth I told you. _

_Sakura, you made me feel alive again. Even if I had this chance to live again for so short time, I don't regret anything. I followed my destiny and I want you to keep this in your mind. I hope you'll save fond memories of me. Don't shed tears after me and, please, I beg you, don't try to save me, that's my only wish._

_I wish you luck in your life. _

_Thank you for everything and farewell._

_U.I. _

She decided.

_I'm not allowing you take him away from me!

* * *

_

_Sakura was right. He is evil. _

Itachi looked at his little brother. He was taller than he remembered.

But the way he spoke to him. It hurted him, though, he was the one who said Sasuke to hate him. But this wasn't hate. This was something different. _I guess this is Orochimaru's training. _

This far Sasuke had dodged every attack. He even saw through his genjutsu. _Good. Then he's certainly ready to kill me. _

Sasuke was about to make another attack when Itachi noticed a movement behind his back, where his house supposed to be. _Sakura! _He must protect her. He can't let her be wounded again.

- Sakura! Stay out of this!

He said harshly. He hated the fact that she must see this, witness his death and, probably, hate his little brother for ever. The girl behind him froze, not expecting him to be so angry at her. But he had no other choice. He knew she was stubborn and being kind wouldn't help. Even if he hated himself for being rude with her. He tried one more time.

- Get out of here! Now!

- Sakura? What the fuck are you doing here? Did you guys...oh, for the fuck's sake, you sick bastard! You can't just take my girl and bang h...

- Sasuke!

Itachi stopped him from further accusations. Sasuke had no right to accuse Sakura about something so nasty. He would _never_ do this to her.

- What? Do you suddenly feel like you need me?

Itachi flinched. He looked at Sakura. She was pissed. He had never thought that this fragile, sweet girl could get this angry. Maybe she had the right to be like that. _Did Sasuke do something to her? _

- Your girl? What am I, some kind of thing you can't just claim to be yours? A thing you can just beat everytime you feel like it's necessary? And then pretend to be the _oh-so-loving _man? You're not even worth to be called a _man_!

_What...? Sasuke did what? How could he... _He suddenly felt really angry. If only he had more chakra...if only he wasn't dieing with every second that passed. Right now, to be dead seemed the worst option. _What if something happens to her when I'm dead? What if _he _hurts her again? _

Itachi looked at Sasuke who had a grin on his face. All Itachi's plans to give away his powers to him disappeared. Sasuke could hurt her more with these powers. He bite his index finger and let the blood flow a bit and the said to the pink haired girl.

- Sakura...come here.

She flinched a bit hearing his soft voice calling for her. She turned to him. Itachi sighed. Those eyes were filled with such a hatred. He waved her and she came towards him. Itachi stopped her with a bloody poke one her forhed then leaned closer her ear and whispered.

- I wont be able to protect you from him. But there's something I can do to you. I passed my powers to you. You can now use Sharingan, Amaterasu and Fire release. But be careful with these powers, they can kill you if you don't use them right. Now, let me and Sasuke finish our business.

Sakura looked at him with her eyes wide open, then, when the new powers took over her body, she fainted in his hands. He gently put her aside by a tree. _I hope she wont wake up to see Sasuke's sword pierce my heart._


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura opened her eyes just to see Itachi collapsing without life.

With her head still dizzy from the effect of her new powers she run to him, barely keeping herself on feet. Sasuke was standing there, his sword still in Itachi's body. He slowly took it out and then turned to see Sakura running closer him. She pushed him away with so much energy that Sasuke almost fell. Ignoring that Itachi had begged not to save him, Sakura started to heal him. She just _can't_ let him die. Not now when she finally understood that she meant the world to him.

It was like deja vu. She was trying hard, but nothing happened. She even hit him with fully charged chakra fist, in hope that it would reanimate his heart. She hoped that he will open his eyes and smile at her. Just one more time. To say farewell.

But nothing happened.

He was dead.

Dead and gone.

And this time there was noone who could stop her from punching...no, killing Sasuke.

This was the chance to repay for all those times he had made her suffer. _No. _She stopped herself. _Look what hate and thirst for revenge did to Sasuke. Do you want to become someone like him? _Sakura shook her head; she didn't want to become something like _this. _She would despise herself, Itachi had fate in her, she can't just allow a morbid presumption take over her senses. _No. _No, this wont be a hateful revenge. It wont happen today. She _will _repay Sasuke for everything he did, but not like he did it. She'll do it her way when she's strong enough, when she learns how to use Itachi's powers agaisnt his little brother.

- Sakura. Why do you care about him?

Sasuke interupted her thoughts. He sounded calm and somewhat sad. Maybe he did regret killing his own brother.

Sakura stood up and looked into his empty, dark eyes. She somehow pitied him.

- Because I knew the real Itachi.

Sasuke flinched and paid her a confused sight, then looked one last time to his brothers dead body and turned to leave.

- You know, Sasuke, one day I will kill you.

He stopped and after a moment burst out in laughter.

- That's a good one, Sakura. Don't be ridiculous, you're not capable of something like that. You're nothing against me. I highly doubt that even Naruto with his demon can kill me. I suggest you to go back to your beloved village, crawl into your bed and stay there until you understand it yourself. You will never, hear me, _never _be strong enough to kill me.

Obviously he didn't suspected what Itachi gave her. Sakura smiled to herslef.

- Keep telling it to yourself, Sasuke.

He stopped again and this time only turned his head to her.

- I'm joining Akatsuki, Sakura. Keep that in your little mind. Until then, farewell.

_Farewell... _thought Sakura as she saw Sasuke disappearing out of her sight.

* * *

- Sakura!

- Sai? What are you doing here?

Sai jump off his drawn bird looking suspiciously at Itachi's dead body. Sakura was always amazed to see how his drawings came alive with a single jutsu. She liked this weird, silent and polite boy who was trying hard to understand people. Though, he _was _annoying sometimes.

- Well...you know, we had this party yesterday and we...missed you. So, Naruto went after you, sometime around midnight, and you weren't there. And you weren't there also at morning.

- And so you guys decided to look after me.

Sai nodded. Sakura sighed and her look again found Itachi. _How come it's me who always ends up suffering? How come _I _have to act strong when it's most impossible? Why I even followed that crow? Why I even gone on that mission back then...why..._

- Are you allright, Sakura?

- Yes...no...I don't know, Sai...

The former emptiness again took over her and she fell on her knees. Tears which she had oppressed while Sasuke was there, now were loose. She cried, she cussed, but she knew that no matter what she would do, it wont bring him back to life. Itachi is dead and she had to accept it. She knew him only a little while but it felt as a lifetime.

- Sakura?

Sai woke her up from her thoughts.

- Yes?

- I know this is none of my business, but who is this man?

He pointed at Itachi. Sakura swallowed another out burst of tears.

- He...he saved me...a while ago...

- You know he's from Akatsuki, right?

- It doesn't matter, Sai. He saved me, he...cared about me. He was a friend, a close one.

Sai looked at her with a confusion. _He must be thinking I've lost my mind. _

- It's okay, Sakura. We should...we should bury him.

Sakura wiped tears away and smiled to him.

- You're right. Come, help me.

* * *

- And you're absolutely sure about this?

- Yes, Tsunade-sensei.

- You do realise that this is insane?

- I do.

Tsunade sighed. She really didn't want to let go her best medic nin. And Sakura understood that, but the only thing that mattered to her was getting stronger and as fast as she could.

- Very well then. There's only one person I know who can teach you things I can't. I'll send a messenger with a note immediately.

- Thank you, Tsunade-sensei.

- But, this is a very long trip. At least a week by foot. And you might get attacked by other ninjas.

- I understand that.

Tsunade sighed again. She had a worried look on her face and she was walking back and forth for a while now and for a moment Sakura had second thoughts about her plan but then she remembered her goal.

Tsunade has been like a godmother to her and it was hard to leave her.

- Oh, Sakura! I will miss you!

She finally run to her student and embraced her.

- I'll miss you too, Tsunade-sensei.

* * *

Sakura tried not to look back at her village for the 100th time. She really did try. And it got harder with every step she took that left the village behind her.

She was already at the gates when someone cought her wrist and she heard that familiar, soft voice, that used to calm her in times when she felt lost and to point out things she hadn't noticed.

- Sakura.

It was Kakashi-sensei. _Gosh, I'll miss him too. _Though, she could see only one eye of his face, she knew he was sad. That one eye expressed all the emotions the mask had hidden.

- Kakashi-senei...

She answered him tiredly. She was tired of all the sadness she had gone through the past months. Tired of trying hard. Tired of proving herself to everybody. Proving that she _was _a good kunoichi despite that she didn't had any special powers or a special bloodline or that she was slow.

Kakashi pulled her in his arms and for a moment Sakura felt that everything will be fine, that Kakashi-sensei will save her as he always did, that maybe, just maybe she didn't have to leave everyone. She felt safe. But she was sick of being the burden to him and her teammates. She had to be able to take care of herself.

- Don't leave...

_I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei... _Sakura released herself from sensei's arms and smiled at him through tears that she quickly wiped away.

- I can't...I have to, Kakashi-sensei. I have to become stronger... than him.

_Great, now I sound like Naruto. _Kakashi sighed and she decided that she should leave now, before she's changed her mind.

- Good-bye, Kakashi-sensei. I'll be back sooner than you think.

She promised.

* * *

The End.

* * *

**Note:**

**Hey!**

**Thank you guys for reading this! I'm really happy for all those reviews, advices and favourites. **

**This was my first fan fic so, yeah, I'm kinda happy of the outcome ^^**

**There will be a sequel to this as soon as I'll be able to pay attention to writting again. Although, the first chapter is almost finished... ^^ **

**Also I tried to write some Oneshot on HidaSaku and I was surprised (not positively :D) how many _bad _words I know...I think that piece of work wont ever see the sunlight... *giggles darkly***

**So...umm..yeah, thanks again for everything. Oh yeah, btw, don't be shy and leave a review for this one, so I can do my best on the sequel!**

**Cookies!  
**


End file.
